21 Kwietnia 2009
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Strażak Sam - odc. 34 (Fireman Sam /// Telly Trouble, ep. 34); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1992); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Koszmarny Karolek - Koszmarny Karolek i Demoniczna Kucharka, odc. 8 (Horid Henry and the Demon Dinner Lady); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Jedynkowe Przedszkole - odc. 44; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Zagubieni z Lotu 29 - Powodzenia, Abby!, odc. 24 (Good luck Abby); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Między mamami - odc. 28; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Schudnij; program poradnikowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Laboratorium XXI wieku; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 14/34; serial; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO 12:25 Życie na cieplejszej planecie - odc. 1 Czy będzie cieplej?; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1277; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Klan - odc. 1665 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1808; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Podróżnik - Nowy Agadir; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Budzimy do życia ; felieton; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO 15:10 300 % normy - odc. 34; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Przebojowa noc; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Moda na sukces - odc. 4319 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4534); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Moda na sukces - odc. 4320 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4535); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress - txt.str.777; STEREO 17:20 Temat dnia - rozmowa Jedynki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Klan - odc. 1670 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1809; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1282; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 300 % normy - pytanie 33; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Mój przyjaciel królik - Bezdomny Królik, odc. 8 (Branching out); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt.str.777; STEREO 19:55 Sport - txt.str.777; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda - txt.str.777; STEREO 20:20 Szczęki 2 (Jaws 2) - txt.str.777 111'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1978); reż.:Jeannot Szwarc; wyk.:Roy Scheider, Lorraine Gary, Murray Hamilton, Joseph Mascolo; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:25 Karty na stół - wybory europejskie; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Perły Millennium - Suweniry (Souvenirs) 59'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Izrael (2006); reż.:Shahar Cohen, Halil Efrat; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Tobruk (Tobruk) 104'; dramat wojenny kraj prod.USA (1967); reż.:Arthur Hiller; wyk.:Rock Hudson, George Peppard, Nigel Green, Guy Stockwell; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:05 Kino nocnych marków - Samotnia - odc. 6 (Bleak House, ep. 6); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 214 Szwajcaria; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Dwójka Dzieciom - Bodzio - mały helikopter - odc 5/39 Połów (Budgie - The Little Helicopter ep Budgie Takes a Catch); serial animowany kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (1996); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:40 TELEZAKUPY 07:10 Wesoły nam dzień nastał; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 M jak miłość - odc. 417; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Przygody Tarzana - odc 35/75 Spotkanie z mutantem (Tarzan ep. 214 Mutant creature); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Francja, Meksyk (1991); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:15 Flipper - odc. 28/44 Dzień na wyścigach motorowodnych (Flipper ep. Day at the Boat Race); serial kraj prod.USA (1995); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Magnum - Powrót z morza (MAGNUM P. I. s. 4 Home From the Sea); serial kraj prod.USA (1983); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Magazyn Ekstraklasy - Szybka piłka - konkurs; STEREO 13:05 Wyprawa do Kostaryki (Caught in the moment - Costa Rica) - txt.str.777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 MASH - odc. 162 (MASH (s. VII, 114 Point of View)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1979); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 658; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 HIT GENERATOR - (8); widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Córki McLeoda - odc. 23/74 Diler z Drover’s Run (McLeod's Daughters, s. 2 ep. (The Drover’s Connection)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2002); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Kontakt; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Kocham Cię Polsko (konkurs sms) - (6); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:30 Panorama; STEREO 18:55 Sport Telegram; STEREO 18:59 Pogoda; STEREO 19:00 Koło fortuny - odc. 120; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - cz. 1 ; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 258 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 659; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 414; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Tancerze - odc. 3; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Tancerze - kulisy - odc. 3; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino - Świadek pana młodego (Testimone dello sposo, il The Best Man) 96'; komedia kraj prod.Włochy (1997); reż.:Pupi Avati; wyk.:Diego Abatantuono, Ines Sastre, Valeria D`Obici, Dario Cantarelli, Ugo Conti; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:20 Kocham kino na bis - Billboard 95'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1998); reż.:Łukasz Zadrzyński; wyk.:Rafał Maćkowiak, Andrzej Seweryn, Bogusław Linda, Piotr Fronczewski, Paweł Kukiz, Justyna Steczkowska, Piotr Gąsowski, Katja Gusiewa; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 03:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Bydgoszcz 05:56 Info Poranek - w tym Serwis Info Poranek 6:00, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:09, 06:25, 06:49, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:18, 06:37, 06:51, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 Zbliżenia - flesz 07:50 Trochę kultury 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Nasz biznes 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:09 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:17 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:21 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:41 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:50 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 10:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:15 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:51 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 10:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:18 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 11:27 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:51 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 15:55 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:01 Studio Senat; STEREO 16:24 Biznes; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 Zbliżenia 17:00 Wehikuł czasu 17:05 Trochę kultury 17:15 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 Zbliżenia, pogoda 18:25 Rozmowa dnia 18:40 aLe jazda 18:55 Samorządni 19:25 Everyday English 19:40 Ahora Espanol 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:06 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 Zbliżenia, przegląd prasy, sport 22:16 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:33 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:56 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:01 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 23:57 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:02 Studio Senat; STEREO 00:26 Śladami Bin Ladena - cz. II (In the Footsteps of Bin Laden); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:19 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 02:02 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:22 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:43 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:46 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:59 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 03:10 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 03:32 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 04:05 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 04:30 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 04:34 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 05:17 Patrol; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:39 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Żar młodości - odc. 162, serial obyczajowy, USA 2001 7:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 8:00 Świat według Kiepskich - Szopka - odc. 69, Polska 2000 8:35 Świat według Kiepskich - Waldek w krainie czarów - odc. 70, Polska 2000 9:15 Rodzina zastępcza - Damą być - odc. 65, Polska 2001 9:45 Rodzina zastępcza - Inhalacja dobra na wszystko - odc. 66, Polska 2001 10:15 Miodowe lata - odc. 36, Polska 1998-2001 11:00 Malanowski i partnerzy - Śmiertelna przysięga wierności - odc. 41, Polska 2009 11:30 Samo życie - odc. 1264, Polska 2009 12:00 Zamieńmy się żonami - odc. 48, USA 2006 12:55 Wzór 2 - odc. 27, USA 2005 13:50 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 896, Polska 2009 14:35 Świat według Kiepskich - Świnia w każdym domu - odc. 71, Polska 2000 15:15 Świat według Kiepskich - Ferdynator - odc. 72, Polska 2000 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy - Zdesperowani i niebezpieczni - odc. 51, Polska 2009 17:00 Ostry dyżur - odc. 31, USA 2004-2005 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 897, Polska 2009 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - odc. 1265, Polska 2009 20:00 Korpus weteranów - film sensacyjny, USA 2006 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 22:25 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami - odc. 31, USA 2003 23:25 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami - odc. 32, USA 2003 0:25 Złota godzina - odc. 2/4, Wielka Brytania 2005 1:55 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 2:55 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 3:55 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy TVN 5:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:55 Telesklep - magazyn 7:00 Granie na śniadanie - program rozrywkowy 8:00 Brzydula - odc. 130, Polska 2009 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 11:00 Zostań top modelką - reality show, USA 2005 12:05 Telesklep - magazyn 12:35 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1122, Polska 2009 13:05 Milionerzy - teleturniej, Polska 14:05 Salon gry - program rozrywkowy 14:45 Kobra - oddział specjalny - odc. 4, Niemcy 1996 15:45 Rozmowy w toku 16:55 Sąd rodzinny - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2009 17:55 Brzydula - odc. 131, Polska 2009 18:25 Detektywi - Ukochana niania 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1123, Polska 2009 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - Trudna decyzja Polska 2009 21:30 39 i pół - Amanda - odc. 8, Polska 2009 22:30 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 23:30 Dexter - odc. 7, USA 2007 0:35 Superwizjer - magazyn reporterów 1:10 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 1:30 Nocne granie - program rozrywkowy 2:50 Rozmowy w toku 3:45 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 04.30 Lalola (108) - serial komediowy, Argentyna 05.15 VIP - mag. kulturalno-rozrywkowy 05.40 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 06.45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.20 Zbuntowani (77) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 08.25 Dziewczyny fortuny - program interaktywny 09.25 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 10.25 Nie igraj z aniołem (37) - telenowela, Meksyk 11.25 Mała czarna - talk show 12.25 Lalola (109) - serial komediowy, Argentyna 13.30 VIP - mag. kulturalno-rozr. 14.00 Dziewczyny fortuny - program interaktywny 15.00 Kochanie, zmniejszyłem dzieciaki (13) - serial kom. 16.00 Zbuntowani (78) - serial 17.00 Mała czarna - talk show 18.00 Nie igraj z aniołem (38) - telenowela, Meksyk 19.00 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 20.00 Taniec pod księżycem - melodramat, USA 2002 21.50 Kłamca - film kryminalny, USA 1997 00.00 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 01.00 Mała czarna - talk show 02.00 Viva Las gdzieś tam - komedia, Kanada/USA 2000 03.50 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 04.30 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Domisie - Hałasowacze; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Moliki książkowe; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Schudnij; program poradnikowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Między Odrą a Renem; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Zawodowcy - Jarosław Szado - choreograf; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Wolne słowo - mówione i pisane; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Ranczo - odc. 44* - Polityka i czary; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1276; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1655; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 86; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 87; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Kocham Cię Polsko - (6); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia - Lustracyjne lęki cz.2; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Nasz reportaż - Włóczykij 2009; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:20 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 20 - Jak płacić podatki; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (69) - Anakonda - Polowanie; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Domisie - Hałasowacze; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Moliki książkowe; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:50 Między Odrą a Renem; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 300 % normy - odc. 34; teleturniej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1276; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygody Myszki - odc. 13 - Koncert świerszcza; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:15 Klan - odc. 1655; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Komentator - magazyn międzynarodowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 88; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Nieznani sprawcy - Odejście Małgorzaty; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (67); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:35 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:55 Errata do biografii - Artur Międzyrzecki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia - Lustracyjne lęki cz.2; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 17 - Jak zdobyć biegun północny; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Skarby nieodkryte - (68); program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1276; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Myszki - odc. 13 - Koncert świerszcza; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1655; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Komentator - magazyn międzynarodowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 88; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Aleja gwiazd na L4; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:05 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:00 Nieznani sprawcy - Odejście Małgorzaty; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:25 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia - Lustracyjne lęki cz.2; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Bydgoszcz z 2009 roku